Come back home
by Azrayah
Summary: I had finally found my sun, but it was taken away by an evil female. She took the flame of my heart, and I swear on his white scaled muffler that I will find him and bring him back home, even at the cost of my life. I just can not accept that he is gone forever. I know he is alive, I can feel it in my heart, and my heart has never been wrong. Full summary inside R&R *Hiatus*
1. Proluge:He was gone

Summary: Lucy and Natsu went on a mission that has changed them and their relationship forever. On their way back, Natsu is captured by a dark guild named Scarlet Shadow. Lucy is heartbroken and has been looking for him for five years and is still searching. When she gets a lead saying Scarlet Shadow has a new master and they are planning to destroy Magnolia, she tells Fairy Tail and they prepare to protect everyone. Who is the new master? Why are they attacking Magnolia? What is Natsu's role in Scarlet Shadow's plan?

Hello everyone. This is my first fan-fic and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will continue this if I get at least one review. Thank you for taking your time to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All I own is Scarlet Shadow, the people in the Crimson group, Natsumi, and the plot of this story.

Prologue: He was gone

Lucy P.O.V

I was sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane about what I should do for rent. After all, it's due in a week and if I don't pay, I'm screwed. Just then, Natsu burst through the guild doors, making them fly back and hitting the wall with a loud bang. He didn't greet everyone like he normally would. Instead, he ran towards me and grabbed my hand, making me blush a little at his warm touch. He always was a little warmer than other people.

Natsu dragged me out of the guild in a hurry. I noticed his face had a look of worry on it and I asked him what was wrong. He said nothing, just held my hand tighter and led me to my apartment. He led me through the door (which is a surprise, since he usually came through my window, but since he had me, I am thankful he used the door.) He sat me on my couch and he went over to my desk, picked up a piece of paper, and showed it to me. "What is this?" he said, handing it to me, a little bit of anger and worry in his voice.

(This is what the letter says:

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey mom, how have you been? I've been great! I came here to talk about that guy I told you about before, the one with a smile so warm, my heart melts every time he smiles. I wanted to ask, what do you think I should do? I love him, but I don't know if I should tell him. After all, he is my friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. I just love his company, but I'm afraid that if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, he would stop coming to see me and we wouldn't talk ever again. Should I tell him? I think for now I will keep quiet so I can be next to him without complications._

_Your lovestruck daughter,_

_Lucy_

FYI, it is a letter to her mom, talking about her feelings about a guy that she left on her desk. When Natsu visited her apartment, he found it out on her desk and read it.)

I took it and read what was written. I was shocked, angry, and embarrassed that he found this. This was a personal letter and he just read it with out permission. "Why do you care? Its mine and I don't have to-"

"Please, just tell me, who is the guy?" He said with worry and nervousness. He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. I stared into his onyx eyes that were now only a few centimeters away from mine. I felt my face feel hot, I knew I was blushing. I tried to turn away, but Natsu put his hands on my cheeks and stopped me. "Please...I need to know." he said as a blush made its way over his face.

We stayed that way for a while, us looking into each others eyes, not saying anything. I then gathered the courage to break the silence "It's...well... I...can't tell you." I said in a sad voice. I put my hands on his hands that were still on my cheeks. " You need to wait, okay? I will tell you when the time is right. Just please, let it go." I said with a sad smile. I really wanted to tell him that I loved him with my heart, but I need to know his feelings first. I don't think he has realized his feeling yet. I can wait.

Natsu looked even more sad, but then said. "Okay." he dropped his hands back to his side, but kept looking at me. " Your rent is due soon right? Lets go on a job!" he said, giving his toothy grin. He was trying to look happy, but I could tell he felt hurt. For some reason, I felt like I just had to give him a hug. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Natsu." I said, smiling. I saw his face get redder and redder. I then felt arms wrap around my shoulders. We were like that for a little, then we broke the hug, and headed back to the guild, looking for a job that the two of us could do by ourselves.

…

We had decided on a simple job to fight a group of bandits on the outskirts of Clover Town. The reward was 100000 Jewels. I wondered why they would pay so much just to get rid of some bandits. I feel like there's a catch, but the job was "calling to us", as some people put it. Natsu and I both felt we should go on this quest together. We couldn't explain it, but we felt like we had to be there.

We set off for Clover town. We went by train. Natsu tried to make us walk, but I talked him out of it. Natsu was lifeless on the train floor, mumbling things like, "ugh...my stomach...help...me." After about five minutes of "dead Natsu", I offered to let him rest his head in my lap. He gladly excepted and put his head in my lap. He almost instantly fell asleep. I started to twist my fingers into his spiky hair that was actually really soft. I stared out the window for most of the ride, but every now and then I would look at Natsu sleeping. He was really cute when he sleeps.

*Elsewhere*

"Kichirou-sama, the boy is on his way to the job site" said a female into a sending lacrima. The female was in her late twenty's. She had purple hair with streaks of gold and black in her hair. Her bangs covered her left eye, and her visible eye was golden. Her hair was right at her shoulders. She wore a strapless, black dress that went to her mid thigh. She had long purple gloves on and had purple combat boots that went to her knees.

"Good work, Yumiko. Make sure that he comes here alive. We need him for my plans. When your done with that, work to track down the other one." Said the figure in the lacrima. The said figure was a male in a dark cloak with the hood up. He had shoulder plates made of steel and wore a necklace that was in the shape of an arrow.

*Back to Lucy and Natsu*

Normal P.O.V

Lucy and Natsu walked out of the train cabin with their things in hand. The two were making their way over to 312 West Wood st. in search of their client. Lucy walked up to an old woman in front of a store. She had long, wavy, silver hair that came to her mid back. She wore a simple, long sleeved dress, that came to her ankles. The dress was baby blue with deep blue ribbons around the waist and her wrists. For an old woman, she was beautiful.

"Excuse me madam, but could you tell me where 312 West Wood st. is? We're looking for someone. I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu." Lucy said, pointing to her and Natsu.

"Well, hello there, Lucy and Natsu, I'm Pam. There is one thing I would like to know before I answer your question. Why would you want to go to 312 West Wood st. to meet up with someone? No one has lived in that old mansion for years. There is a rumor that no one has ever come back from that mansion once they have entered." Pam said with a hint of concern and confusion.

"Oh, we're from Fairy Tail. We're looking for our client. That was the address given on the flier." The blonde mage said, holding up their job flier.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Take that road till you come across a dirt path. There you will find the mansion. Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you two. You make a great couple." Pam said with a smile as she walked away.

The two Fairy Tail mages started to blush as they processed what she said. They both looked at each other, then quickly looked away.

"We're just nakama! That's all!" Natsu said, trying as best as he could to fight the blush on his face from becoming redder at the thought of the two of them being more. Lucy let out a small, sad sigh. Of course, we're just nakama. Even though I love him, he hasn't found out his true feelings yet.

The two mages calmed down and started to walk down the road where the Pam had told them to go in order to meet their client. As they walked town the road, they found the dirt road and kept traveling. As they kept going, they noticed the area around seemed like it was dieing and there was no life.

"Ne-Ne, Natsu, do you see the forest around here? It's giving me the creeps." Lucy said as they walked, inching a little closer to Natsu out of fear. Natsu grabbed Lucy's soft hand in his firm grip and looked at her, giving his signature goofy grin.

"It's okay, Luce. I'll protect you if something happens." He said as he stared at Lucy's chocolate eyes with his dark eyes. A crimson blush made its way over Lucy's face and a small blush was on Natsu's cheeks as well. The two companions walked along the dirt road until they came upon a large, run down mansion. It looked like It was about to fall apart.

"Something doesn't smell right." Natsu said, looking around the area. All around the two of them were just tall, dark bushes. As he was studying the surrounding area, Lucy noticed something in the bushes move.

"Natsu...I saw something in that bush." Lucy whispered so only Natsu could hear. She pointed to a bush and Natsu's dark eyes followed. He let go of her hand and walked over to the bush, both of his fists on fire.

"Who are you and-" He started. But was cut off when something came out of the bushes and attacked him. He was hit in the stomach and was sent flying into a tree behind him. He coughed up some blood as he looked at the dark figure. Lucy gasped and started to run to Natsu, but was stopped when dark, shadowy chains came from the ground and attached themselves to her ankles and wrists. She tried with all her might to get free, but it was hopeless. She watched in horror as more shadowy chains wrapped Natsu, and the figure that attacked him came at him and started to attack him with a whip. Lucy could tell that Natsu was now unconscious, but the attacker kept beating him.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she kept trying to break free to help him. She looked at the figure attacking and started to cry. "You bastard! Stop it! What do you want?" She yelled at the figure, who she could now tell, was a female with purple hair with streaks of black and gold in her hair. She couldn't make out what she was wearing, because she had a cloak. The attacker stopped and looked at Lucy.

"I need him for something, so I will be taking him. Don't bother trying to stop me. Those chains will go away after I leave with him. So long, Blondie!" She said as she scooped up Natsu in one are and threw him over her shoulder. A dark portal appeared in front of the woman and she walked through. When she disappeared, the chain on Lucy vanished. All that was left at the site was Natsu's scarf, from when it fell off when he was first attacked. She ran over to it, picked it up, and held it close to her.

"Natsu..." She whispered to herself as she held the scarf tighter. "I promise I will find you." She then started to cry, because she just realized, the sun in her world, the flame in her heart, the one person she loved most was just taken away from her.

*End of the prologue*

I hope you all liked this. Don't worry, it will all be explained in due time. Thanks for reading and I will hurry with chapter two. And in the beginning, I made Natsu a little different from his normal self, but it went with my story, so that's why I did what I did. I hope you don't mind.


	2. The newcomer and the hidden figure

Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you all like my story! I really thought that it was crap but you all made me feel like I was on top of the world. Thank you guys. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All I own is Scarlet Shadow, the people in the Crimson group, Natsumi, and the plot of this story.

Chapter 1:The newcomer and the hidden figure

*Normal P.O.V*

(Five years later)

The guild was never the same without Natsu. Everyone has changed from the moment Lucy walked into the guild with tears in her eyes, holding Natsu's scarf, and screaming that he was gone.

*Flashback*

_The guild was as rowdy as ever. It was raining hard outside, but they didn't let that stop them from having another guild fight. You could barely hear the rain inside of the guild, it was so noisy. They almost didn't notice the crying figure at the door._

_She was blonde with big, brown eyes that were full of tears. She was covered in dirt and breathing heavily, as if she had ran to the guild. She was holding a scaled scarf in her arms as she fell to her knees. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to the blonde mage, trying to calm her down and to figure out what was wrong. A small blunette was the first over to her._

"Lu-Chan_? What happened? Why do you have Natsu's scarf? Where is he?" the blunette asked as she hugged her friend. Everyone else was now gathered around Lucy, wondering the same thing._

"Levy-Chan._..He's...gone...someone took...him." Was all she was able to say before she passed out in her friend's arms. A black haired man came over to the passed out mage and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the infirmary. Sadness washed over everyone as they remembered their pink haired friend who they all loved. They also felt sad for Lucy, because she was in love with him, and before she could confess, he was taken away from her._

_After a few hours, Lucy woke up and explained to everyone what had happened at the job site. They all were furious and depressed and they all tried to cope with his disappearance, but failed. Everyone was just too different now. Gray never strips anymore, Cana only has a mug of beer a day, Elfman stopped saying anything about being a man, Erza just ate cake and never said anything, Levy stopped reading, Wendy never really comes to the guild and neither do Romeo, Gajeel, and Lisanna. Lucy has been the worst of them all. She leaves Magnolia for months at a time when ever she gets a lead to his whereabouts or just to train to become stronger and take her mind off of him. _

*End flash back*

Lucy was back from a trip and was hanging out at Team Natsu's table, talking to Gray and Juvia while Erza was eating cake. Lucy's hair has grown to her knees and has become a little darker. She wears Natsu's scarf around her neck all the time. She had on a strapless, midnight blue dress on with a white, open vest. She had white, knee high socks and black combat boots.

Gray had on a simple black shirt and his necklace. He also had on blue jeans and flip-flops.

Juvia had a spaghetti strap dress that went to her ankles and was very loose. She had slip on shoes and her, now long, hair into a braid that went down her back. Erza never changed her outfit over the past five years. The only difference was she was older and her hair was cut to her shoulders.

The guild was very quiet and calm. Most everyone was just small talking, when they suddenly heard the guild doors swing open and hit the wall, making a loud bang. Everyone gasped, hoping it was Natsu finally back, but it wasn't. The figure in the doorway pulled down their hood, revealing salmon colored hair in two pigtails that reached her shoulders. She had onyx eyes and a warm smile. She walked into the guild and scanned the room. When she was done, a small frown appeared on her face.

"Shit. I'm too late, aren't I?" She said to herself. She then pointed to Lucy who was in shock. The figure before her looked like the spitting image of Natsu, if he was a girl. The pink haired girl walked over to Lucy, still pointing at her. "Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

Lucy was stunned. _How did she know her name? And why did she look a lot like Natsu?_ She thought to herself. "Yes, and who are you? And what do you want?" Lucy asked with anger and confusion in her voice.

"I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel. But he is gone, right?" The pink haired asked. Lucy shook when she said Natsu. Lucy nodded at the girl, and the girl sighed. "Taken by a muliti-haired bitch, right?" Lucy gasped. How did she know?

"You never answered her question. Who are you?" Erza said, standing up and walking over to the pink haired girl. If looks could kill, she would have been dead on the floor.

"What? You don't see the family resemblance? I'm Natsu's twin sister, Natsumi Dragneel!" The pink haired girl said, throwing off her cloak to reveal what she was wearing. She had a light blue Lolita dress on that went to her knees. On her waist was a black, scaled scarf she wore like a belt. She had mid thigh socks and black boots that went to her knees. She had a bracelet on her left wrist.

"...Eh-!" The guild yelled in unison. All of them were shocked. They never heard that Natsu had family other than his foster parent, Ingeel. Many of the guild members walked over to Natsumi to inspect her and to ask her questions.

"Okay, look. Before you all start to bombard me with questions, I would like to join the guild. And I need to talk to Lucy, so get out of my fucking way." She said with anger as her fists lit up with bright flames. Everyone ran away from her except Team Natsu, Juvia, Master, and Gajeel. Mira went over to the bar and got the guild mark stamper and came back to the small group. The flames on Natsumi's hands disappeared.

"Where do you want your stamp, and what color?" Mira asked the pink haired mage. Natsumi ripped off her right sleeve from her dress. She held the sleeve and burned it to ash. Natsumi then pointed to her shoulder.

"Red, right here." Mira nodded and set the stamper to red and stamped Natsumi's shoulder.

Mira went back to the bar to put the stamper back. Natsumi grabbed Lucy's hand and walked out of the guild. They walked into the forest until they were away from the guild. She let go of her hand and looked at Lucy's chocolate eyes. "Natsu is dead." She said emotionless.

Lucy stood there wide eyed. She gripped the scarf around her neck as she fell to her knees. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "He might as well be anyway." Nastumi continued. Lucy stopped crying and looked up at the pink haired girl with confusion. "He has been hypnotized, and I need your help."

"What do you mean? Why do you need my help?" Lucy asked, wiping away the rest of her tears away. The blonde mage stood up and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Like I said, Natsu is hypnotized. You're the only person who can help him. After all, he loves you a lot. And... you love him too. Also...there is going to be a war in Magnolia soon, and everyone needs to be ready for what is going to happen. Especially you." Natsumi said. She gave Lucy a look of concern, then smiled at her.

"how do you know where Natsu is? And how do you know so much?" Lucy asked as she started to walk back to the guild, gesturing for Natsumi to follow her. She obeyed and answered the blondes questions.

"I have my ways, but the important thing is that you need to be trained. So does the rest of the guild. You all need to be ready. I, of course, will help you all." The pink haired mage said, wrapping an arm around the blonde. The two smiled and headed back to the guild. Little did they know that they were watched by a hooded figure who stood there wide eyed at what he had just seen.

He kept his eyes on the blonde mage as the two women walked away. He didn't dare move from his spot because he was afraid he would never see the blonde angel again. He stared at her until they were out of view, and a name popped into his head.

" Lu...cy..." The hooded figure said to himself. He then felt memories flood through his head as he remembered the name. He clutched his head as he fell to his knees in pain. _What is with these memories? Who are these people? Why do I feel like I know that blonde girl?_He thought as he ran through the forest, looking for the girl that was on his mind.

He came out onto the road in front of a guild. More bits of memories rushed into his head as he looked at the building in front of him. Tears ran down his face as he heard loud voices coming from the guild. He felt as though he knew these people very well, but he ignored the feeling and turned around, wiping the tears on his face in the process. He started to walk away from the noisy building.

As he walked away from the guild, noticed the area around him. Many of the shops felt familiar and he couldn't shake the feeling he has been here._ Was it for a spying mission like this one? _He thought as he walked. He stopped in front of a building and looked up to the second story window. Once again bits of memories flooded his mind. He jumped up to the window and looked inside. He saw a normal room that looked like a girl's room. It had a bed with pink covers and there was a desk across from it. There was a table and some chairs. There was also books on a book shelf and two doorways that led to other places.

He stayed there for a minute or two, until he heard a female voice call up to him. "What are you doing in front of my window, you perv!"

He jumped down from the window and looked at the female before him. It was the blonde that he was supposed to spy on. She had on a strapless, midnight blue dress on with a white, open vest. She had white, knee high socks and black combat boots. Her dark blonde hair reached her knees. She had big chocolate eyes and a white scaled scarf that he thought was _really_ familiar.

She couldn't see the figure's face that was in front of her because his hood hanged out and hide his face. He was tall compared to her and had quite the build. She noticed the figure in front of her started to shake and the action made her wonder.

"Ne-are you okay?" Lucy asked as she stepped forward towards the shaking figure. The said figure took a step back. He then turned towards the road that led out of the city and started to run. His hood fell back as he ran and Lucy could have sworn on her parent's graves that the figure's hair was pink.

"Natsu...?" she whispered to herself as she fell to her knees. So many things were going through her head as she sat there in the middle of the almost empty street. _Was that really Natsu? If it was, why was he shaking, and why didn't he say anything? Was he afraid? Was it because of the hypnosis?_ She pondered until a scarlet haired mage walked up to her, dragging two knocked out mages. One was in his boxers and the other was wearing a dress with only one sleeve.

"We need to talk,Lucy." the scarlet haired mage said with anger written all over her face, but in her eyes there was sorrow. She walked towards my apartment door, and the blonde followed her, receiving the message loud and clear. _In private. _

When they entered Lucy's apartment, Erza dropped the two mages she was holding and walked over to the couch and sat down. Gray had woken up from the impact of being dropped, but Natsumi was just snoring the day away until Erza kicked her. She jolted up and moaned in pain, but was ignored by everyone.

"We have a war coming, and you are the key." Natsumi said, pointing at the blonde mage, before passing out. Everyone's eyes went wide. What did she mean that I was the key? Lucy thought.

End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading. Sorry if this seems rushed and sucky. I really wanted to introduce Natsumi and the war that was coming up. You all can ask as many questions as you all want, but I will not answer you. This will, hopefully, keep you reading. Once again, sorry if it seems rushed and sucky, I will try to do better in the next chapter. I will update ASAP.


	3. The key, The bond, And the weapon

Thanks for the reviews. I realize that chapter two wasn't my best work. StarSapphireWolf , I will try my best to slow down and describe what they see and stuff. I'm glad that everyone likes my story so far. If you all want, I will redo chapter two, adding details and other things to improve.

Disclaimer: All I own is Scarlet Shadow, Natsumi, and the plot of this story. I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter three: The key, The bond, And the weapon

*Lucy's Apartment*

Normal P.O.V

The scarlet and raven haired mages looked at the sleeping, pink haired girl, before their eyes went to Lucy. They were just as surprised and confused as she was. Her face said it all. Their blonde haired friend was starring wide eyed at the sleeping girl. She then had a face that showed she was in deep thought, and the two didn't want to interrupt her. They exchanged glaces before looking back at the thinking mage.

"What does she mean I am the key? Does she mean my magic, or is there another meaning?" the two heard Lucy say out loud to herself. Gray walked over to the blonde and put a hand on her shoulder, making her come out of her thoughts. "Oh, Gray." She responded.

"We heard from Natsumi that there was a war coming up, and that we should ask you about it. She said that-" Gray started, but was stopped when a certain pink haired mage threw a book at the back of the ice mage's head, causing him to pass out.

"Stupid stripper, I told him not to say anything to Lucy until I confirmed my assumptions." Natsumi mumbled to herself as she stood up and walked over to the passed out mage with a wicked smile on her face that could rival Mira's. She lit her hand on fire and put her hand on Gray's boxers, causing them to catch on fire. His eyes shot open at the pain and he immediately stood up and froze his boxers before all of it could turn to ash, and the two mages that weren't involved were glad that he made it in time.

"Oi! Flame head, what the hell do you think your doing to my boxers?" Gray shouted at Natsumi. Lucy smiled sadly. It has been five years since she heard Gray say flame head. The mention brought back memories of Natsu, and everyone tried their best to not remember him. Even the littlest things would remind everyone.

"What does it look like I'm doing, stripper? I'm having fun."

"Why does that involve my boxers being set on fire, pyro jerk?"

"Like I said, I was having fun, ice breath!"

"Shut up both of you!" the red head said with a demon face that caused the bickering mages to hug each other in fear. Lucy let out a small chuckle as she was once again reminded of Natsu._ Natsumi is so much like Natsu, I would think they were the same person, except for their gender of course._ Lucy thought as she tried to calm Erza down. She succeeded and the two cowering mages stopped hugging and went to opposite sides of the pink room. Natsumi ran straight to the bed and flopped on to it, while Gray went to the couch and sat down next to Erza. Lucy walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair.

"Okay, now, since that was dealt with, lets get right down to business." Natsumi said as she started to undo her pigtail, causing her pink hair to fall to her mid back. She shook her head a few times, then laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, putting her hands behind her head. "The guild that took Natsu five years ago is on the move, and we need to be ready." Natsumi started to explain. The other three mages had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Shouldn't we talk to Master? He would defiantly-" Gray started, but was interrupted.

"I already discussed it with the old man, and we already have a plan. I wanted to talk to you guys first before the plan is revealed at the guild tomorrow. It has to do with personal reasons." Natsumi said as she sat up and looked at the other three mages in the room before sighing.

"Who are they? And what is their objective?" Erza asked, crossing her arms as she spoke. This whole thing was making her feel uneasy, and she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I can answer the first question. Their guild is Scarlet Shadow. It's a dark guild with around twenty members. In this guild, there is an elite group of S-class mages, called Crimson Rose. There are only four members in the guild that are S-class, and that's them. I also heard that they have a new master, and he has a second in command. I also heard that this second in command is the leader of Crimson Rose. As to their objective, I have no clue." Lucy replied, taking out a few papers that were in her desk. "I've been doing research since Natsu disappeared, hoping I would find him. I found the guild, just not their location."

"Lucy, good job with the research. I'll take it from here. Their objective is to destroy Fiore and build it up again into their own image. They are planning on using an ancient weapon called, Saishū heiki*

Something clicked inside the blonde's head as she started talking about the ancient weapon. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was linked to this someway. It bothered her. A lot. She also couldn't help but feel that Natsu was a key element in Scarlet Shadow's plan.

*Elsewhere*

Normal P.O.V

The cloaked figure ran as fast as he could through the dark forest. He tried desperately to get the images out of his head. They were hurting him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he needed to go back, but he also felt he needed to go to the fortress. He needed to ask_ him_ to help him.

He regretted going to Magnolia. He had insisted that he go alone instead of sending Crimson Rose to spy on Fairy Tail. He didn't know why. Something in his heart told him he had to see someone. He couldn't figure it out, and it was really bothering him.

He ran up to the building in front of him, bending over and putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. When his breathing returned to normal, he opened the door to the castle ruins that they were using as a base.

When he entered the guild, everyone froze and went silent. They all bowed to him in unison, then went back to what they were doing, but a little quieter than they were before. That was another thing that bothered him about his guild. They treated him like he was a god. It kind of creeped him out. Sure he was the master, but he wished that they just treated him like a normal member.

_...Just like Ji-chan... _he thought to himself. _Wait, where did that come from? _He shook his head, trying to get the weird thoughts out of his head. He walked over to the stairs on the opposite side of the large room. He walked up them and went to the second floor. He walked over to a blonde haired man. He had on a black shirt and he had shoulder plates made of steel and wore a necklace that was in the shape of an arrow. He had on simple white pants with metal boots.

"Master, how was your trip to the city of Magnolia? I hope the experience was a good one." The blonde said as the hooded man walked over to him. He removed his hood and revealed his spiky pink hair. He had on a red shirt and black jeans on. He had open toe sandals and a black vest over his shirt. His black cloak on his back.

"I told you to call me Natsu, didn't I, Kichirou? And I need to talk to you." the pink haired man said as he gestured for the blonde to follow him. They walked over to a wooden door that lead into a stairwell. The two walked down the the dark stairs until they reached a room full of old books and other antiques.

"What is it Mas- Natsu- sama?" Kichirou asked as he walked over to Natsu. "I hope you aren't suffering from your memory problem." Natsu had a look of shock, then went back to his normal, calm face.

"Yeah, I am. When I went to Magnolia, I saw some people, and images started to pop into my head... Are you sure that I have never been to Magnolia before?"

"I told you before Natsu- sama. You were captured by a ruthless guild called Fairy Tail. They tortured you to answer their questions, but you refused every time. They tried to plant fake memories into your head to see if you would talk to them. The only way to get these memories out was to erase all of your memories. That's why we are trying to rebuild your memories." Kichirou said as showed a look of concern. Really, he was scared that Natsu was remembering. He had just finished the preparations, and he needed Natsu to be loyal. He can't have him questioning every move he makes.

" I know that, but...I just can't...Never mind. I'm going to my chambers. Don't disturb me until _it_is ready." Natsu said before he left the room. The blonde, once Natsu left, smirked to himself._ Oh, it is ready, Natsu. I just hope you and that blonde chick are._

*Lucy's Apartment*

Natsumi P.O.V

I could tell that Lucy was in deep thought about Saishū heiki. I wonder if she knows her connection to it. After all, Her and Natsu are the two people that can activate it. I hope she figures it out. It will save me a lot of trouble, cause then I don't need to tell her.

"So this weapon can destroy a whole country in one blast, but It needs two people to activate it. What if Scarlet shadow has both of these people. What will we do?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry about that for now. They only have one of the two people. We have the other." I said as I gestured towards Lucy. Erza and Gray looked surprised, but Lucy just nodded her head in understanding.

"So that's why I felt like I was familiar with what you were talking about. I'm guessing Natsu is the other person, correct?" She asked as she looked at me. Bingo! I knew you would figure it out, but I need to know why she thinks it.

"Yeah, you and Natsu are the people. Do you know why?"

Lucy was once again in deep thought. I started at her, hoping her answer was correct.

"It's because our ancestors were the ones to create Saishū heiki, and they put a spell on it. My mother told me something like this." Yes! Bingo again. I'm so glad I told Layla this story. Hopefully, Lucy knows more. Some simple facts could change the war that is coming.

"Yes. Do you know anything else about Saishū heiki?" I asked. I really hope she did.

Lucy P.O.V.

I was trying to remember the time mama told me about a great weapon (I'm guessing it's Saishū heiki) that could destroy a huge area in one go. I remember that she also said that destruction wasn't it's first reason why it was created.

*Flash Back*

_I was running to my mother's study, where we would play together. She had a huge book shelf full of many stories and other things. I always loved coming in here, other than the gardens._

"_Mama! Tell me about the one magic!" I said as I opened the big white doors that led to my others study. She was at her white polished desk, writing something._

"_Okay, sweetie. Come over to the couch. We can eat some snacks." She said as she got up and led me to the couch in her study. Is was a pretty blue and was really soft. She then went to get some cookies off of her desk and bring them over._

"_Well, you know what the one magic is, right?" Mama asked as she handed me a cookie. I nodded and answered._

"_It's the one thing that can conquer anything. It's love, right?" I said as I munched on my cookie. It was really yummy._

"_Yes...Have you every heard of the gun that could destroy a whole country?'" I was wide eyed as I shook my head. "Well, that gun, called Saishū heiki, wasn't meant for destruction. It was used to help people. It was fueled by the one magic, or love." I smiled, knowing that love really is a good thing._

"_You see, the people who created it were a man and a woman who were in love with each other. They created the gun the try and transfer energy into dieing crops and things like that. When they finished it, the king wanted to use it to blast away his enemies. The couple didn't want that, so they put a seal on it. It is said that the descendants of these people were the only people that would be able to use it. That, and they had to love each other, otherwise, the gun wouldn't work." Mama said as she ate her cookie._

"Do you know who these people are?" I asked. She gave me a sad smile before she answered.

"No, I don't. But I'm sure you will find those people." She said as she ruffled my blonde hair. I giggled, and that made her laugh as well.

*End Flash back*

Normal P.O.V

Lucy smiled as her flash back ended. She turned to Natsumi and explain the purpose of the gun and what the seal was on it. Natsumi smiled as she explained. Erza and Gray just stared at the blonde, trying to put some things together.

"OK, that's enough for today. The rest will be explained at the guild tomorrow. Do not tell anyone about what we have said here. Now Erza, Gray, please leave. I need to talk to Lucy alone." Natsumi said as she made a hand gesture with her hands, shooing them out of the blonde apartment. The two mages nodded their heads before leaving the room. When Natsumi knew they were far away, she turned to Lucy.

"I need to tell you something about Natsu that you won't like." She said as a confused look mad it's way to the blondes face.

End.

I'm sorry for the really late update. I think I moved a little too fast again. Sorry about that. This is my first fan fic. I am also working on a few other stories that I hope you all will like. Sorry for the picture change. I found this and I was like, "That is my profile picture. I will most likely change it again, so look for screen name. Sorry for the confusion.


	4. Starting to act

Thanks for the reviews. I will try to update often, but I have a lot of things to do and I have a lot of fan fictions I want to write. Thanks for the support and I hope you like what you read.

Disclaimer: All I own is Scarlet Shadow, Natsumi, and the plot of this story. I do not own Fairy Tail.

*Lucy's Apartment*

Normal P.O.V

Natsumi looked over to the blonde mage, looking for her reaction. She saw that Lucy was confused at what she had said. Then a look of horror made its way to her face.

"Don't tell me..." She started as she looked to her pink haired friend. Natsumi sighed as she nodded her head. She walked over to the shocked woman and wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort her. Natsumi had a feeling that the blonde already knew the horrible news, but Lucy never really wanted to admit it to herself. Now Lucy had confirmation, and it killed her inside.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the girl as she started to sob. She really hoped that what she thought wasn't true. _I just can't accept it. There is no way that Natsu would...not of his own free will._ She thought as she cried into Natsumi's shoulder. The pink haired girl rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"it's okay Lucy...we still can save him from their clutches." Natsumi whispered into Lucy's hair. The blonde just nodded as she continued to cry.

*Next day*

Normal P.O.V

Lucy stared at the ceiling above her bed. She was still depressed over yesterday, and it looks like the weather agrees with her. She could hear the rain droplets on her window as she let out a small sob. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she made her way out of her bed. She walked over to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible.

She had bags under her red eyes, and her hair was a huge mess. She looked like she had a horrible sleep. And she did. She had nightmare after nightmare. She could still see the last one in her head as it replayed itself.

_She was running as fast as she could through the forest. Her feet hurt like hell and her body was damaged badly. She ignored the pain as she ran. The only thing on her mind : I have to save him._

_She arrived at a clearing just as a blonde man attacked a pink haired man with a sword. The blonde had a smirk on his face as he pulled the sword out of the other mans body. The pink haired man fell to the ground, clutching his stomach where the sword had pierced through him. Lucy let out a scream as she ran towards the falling figure. She caught him as he fell. She sat down with him, putting his head in her lap. Her hands were on his face, trying to keep him awake._

"_Natsu...Stay with me...Don't leave me!" She said as she cried. Natsu smiled a weak smile before replying to her._

"_Luce...you look pretty when you smile... so smile for me...Okay?" he said in between coughs. Lucy nodded before smiling. "that's much better..." He said before he closed his eyes, the smile still on his face._

She shook her head, trying to get the horrible images out of her head. She walked over to her shower. _I should hurry and get to the guild._ She thought as she started to get ready for the day ahead.

After she took her shower and got changed, she looked at her self in the mirror once more. She still had bags under her eyes, but they were smaller. Her eyes returned to normal instead of red and her hair was better.

Lucy walked out of her apartment, locking the door, and headed towards the guild. Many people in the street greeted her, but she just ignored them as she walked. Her mind was focused on all of the past events. She stopped in front of a store that caught her attention. It wasn't really the old looking store that made her stop, but a flier that was on the dusty window. She walked over to it and read it. Her eyes widened as she grabbed it and ran towards the guild.

*Scarlet Shadow HQ*

Normal P.O.V

"Yumiko, you put it up, correct?" The blonde asked as he looked to the female in front of him. Her multiple-colored hair could be seen under the dark cloak she was wearing. She chuckled to her self as she replied.

"Of course, Kichirou-sama. I will never turn against you, my love." She said as the man in front of her smiled.

"I know you won't. Thank you for your hard work." He said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss. She blushed, but returned it. After a few moments, they broke apart and Kichirou had an evil grin on his face as he walked towards the door. _Just you wait fairies. I will get that blonde, and remake Fiore into my image._

*At the guild*

Lucy P.O.V

I pushed the guild doors open as I regained my breath. Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at me. Erza and Natsumi walked over to me. Natsumi took the paper out of my hand and looked over it. Erza read it over her shoulder. Both of them had confused looks on their faces. _Of course you don't know what it says. It's in Ancient Dragon._

"What the? What language is that in?" Erza asked. I was about to respond, but Natsumi spoke before I had the chance.

"It's in Ancient Dragon. A language that only dragons and some dragon slayers know. Or, you were friends with a dragon." Natsumi said as she looked up from the paper. "Isn't that right, Lucy?"

Everyone gasped as they looked at me, then Natsumi. They all could sense the tension between the two of us. I nodded slowly.

"What do you mean? Lucy isn't friends with a dragon." Gray spoke up as he and Juvia walked over to us, hand in hand.

"No, but her mother-"

"Shut up!" I said as I glared at Natsumi. No one needed to know of back then. Ever. Sure I learned the language. It really helped. But I locked that door a long time ago, I would rather not open it back up.

Wendy noticed my wanting to get off of the subject and asked, "Well, what does the paper say?" Wendy looked over at Carla, who was holding her head in pain. Happy was holding her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked as she walked over to her.

"A premonition..." She said as she fainted. Happy caught her and flew her to the infirmary, where Wendy and Team Natsu, along with Natsumi and Juvia, followed. Some other people got up and went to the infirmary too, like the blunette Levy, and her rough looking boy friend, Gajeel. The two silver haired sisters, Mira and Lisana, followed as well.

Inside the white room, they waited for Carla to wake up. As they were doing so, we started to talk about the flier that I had found. Erza was the first to speak.

"So...what did the paper say?" She looked at Natsumi who still had the paper. The pinkette gave a look of worry towards me, then looked back at the scarlet haired mage. Erza noticed, but passed it off. I could tell from her concerned face that flashed for a few seconds.

"Its says: We will disend hell onto your little country. Don't try to do anything, it will be pointless. We can get Heartfilia at anytime we wish. We already have Dragneel. What ever you try, you will fail. We know about your friend. She can't help you. Are you sure you know who you are talking to?" Natsumi said as she looked around at everyone, a look of worry on her face.

*Natsumi's P.O.V*

Oh no. How the hell did Scarlet Shadow know about me? I need to think of something fast. I can't have them questioning me right now. At that same moment, Master walked into the infirmary and said, "Hey brats, I have an announcement, so get your butts into the guild hall." Thank you Master, I knew I could count on you.

Everyone started to walk out of the infirmary. Wendy was holding onto Carla in case she woke up. Happy was behind her flying to make sure that she was okay. Lucy had a look of worry on her face as she left the room. Erza and Gray looked at the blonde with concern. _Here comes the plan._ I thought as I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

Everyone in the guild hall looked up onto the bar where Master was. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "Minna! I have something important to talk to you all about." Many of the members looked at each other, then back to Master who continued to talk. "It is about a guild that is threatening Fiore, Scarlet Shadow." Many of the members whispered to each other before Master got their attention. "It is also about Natsu's disappearance." Everyone gasped except for the few who already knew about the connection. _Here I go to speak._

*Normal P.O.V*

Natsumi walked over to the bar and jumped onto it. She looked at all of the members, before starting to speak. "Many of you don't trust me, and that's okay. All you need to know right now is: I need your help to rescue my brother." She said with a stern yet pleading voice. "There will be a war coming up soon, and you all will be fighting in it. Many of you will be shocked by what you will see." She paused, looking at Lucy, before turning to talk again. "I will help you all train to increase your magic capacity. I will also ask help from some old friends, but you will meet them later. For now, just pack some luggage. We are going to a place I know where we can train. Don't ask questions now. They will be answered in due time. Anything else, Master?" Natsumi finished as she looked at master.

He nodded and spoke. "we will be away for a long time, so pack wisely. Also, we will discuss more of our plan at the training site." He hopped of the bar and went to his office. Many of the other members stayed still, then they started to talk normally. Some left the guild to start packing, but most were still in the guild, wondering about their training and the upcoming war.

Carla's eyes fluttered open as Wendy looked at her, a look of worry on her face. "Carla, are you okay?" the white exceed nodded as she looked around the guild. When her eyes fell onto the pink haired mage, her eyes widened before she looked away.

"It was just a premonition, and a powerful one."

"What was it about?" Erza asked as she walked over to the girl and the cat.

"It was about..."

*End*

I know this is a way shorter chapter than normal, but I really wanted to leave off here. I will, however, give you a look into future chapter. These are not from the same chapters or in the correct order. Just wanted to let you guys think about my story.

"Lucy, get away from him!"

"Long time no see, how have you been?"

"What do you mean? You lied the who time? Who are you?"

"Lu..cy...Sor...ry"

"No! Leave me alone, you brown haired bastards!"

"Mama..."

So... what do you think? Can you all answer these questions? You don't have to. This is just to make you think. Also, I am writing a lot of stories, so I will try to get them up too. I have so many! Anyway, R&R

1:Who are Natsumi's friends?

2:Why is Carla scared of Natsumi?

3:What is Natsu, and why is Lucy so sad?

4:What the hell does Lucy's mother have to do with this?


	5. New Companions

Thank you for continuing to read my story. I'm glad that you all like my story. I will try to make this chapter a little longer, but I'm not making promises. I get writers block easily. Anyway, I hope you like what you see and I hope you like my future stories as well.

Disclaimer: I own is Scarlet Shadow, Natsumi, and the plot of this story. I do not own Fairy Tail.

*At the guild*

Normal P.O.V

"It was about the war coming. I saw something that was very surprising and powerful." Carla said as she looked at Erza. The red head nodded, urging the exceed to continue. "I saw... dragons...fighting alongside us." Carla said as everyone that heard her stood wide eyed. Natsumi, Gajeel, and Wendy were even more shocked, but for different reasons.

" Dr..Dragons? Like Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana?" Lucy stuttered out. The cat nodded.

"They were there, but I saw some other ones as well. There was a blue one and a green one. I also saw a pink one, but it was much smaller than the others." Carla stated as she looked at Natsumi. Natsumi had a look on her face. She was staring very intently at the white exceed.

_Please don't say any more, this is supposed to be a secret._

Carla gasped as she heard Natsumi's voice inside her head. Carla gave her a confused look, before she nodded.

"Anyway...we should get packing. You all need training as soon as possible." Natsumi said as she chuckled nervously. The blonde stellar mage noticed their odd behavior, but decided to keep quiet.

For now.

" Ah! We're finally here!" The pinkette exclaimed as she ran to the front of the ship. She was glad she could see land. She hated transportation.wanted to get off as fast as possible. The blonde woman walked over to her and chuckled at her childishness. She could tell that she hated the ride here.

When they landed on the beach, Natsumi ran off the ship and flopped into the sand and started to make a sand angel while saying, "yes! Land!" and stuff like that. Many of the other mages laughed at her as she shot up when a crab pinched her hand. "Ow! Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled as she tried to shake it off. That didn't work, so she burned him. "He looks yummy." She broke his legs and at the crab. Many of the mages there started to stare at her with the '_what the hell' _face.

"Now that I'm better, I'll take you to the camp site. Then you can meet my friends tomorrow." The pinkette said as she started to walk towards the green jungle next to the beach. The mages grabbed their things and followed after her, dodging the things in the jungle as they went.

After about a hour, they came upon a clearing. Master walked into the center and started to talk. "this is our camp site! Set up your tents and get ready for tomorrow. You may also explore this island, but take at least one other person with you. Dismissed." He walked over to the edge of the clearing and started to set up his yellow tent. Many of the others followed his example and started to set up their things.

The Connell family - Alzack, Bisca, and 11 year old Asuka – Set up two tents next to each other. One was a dark brown while the other one was a light blue with cows on it. Asuka huffed in annoyance, claiming she was too old for the 'stupid tent'.

The Strauss siblings and the Raijinshū set up camp next to each other. One tent was a hunter green, next to that was a deep purple, and next to that one was a light green with black poka dots.

Team Natsu – Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla.- plus Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Natsumi, set up camp in the middle of the clearing. There was a light pink tent and a red tent next to each other. Across from those two tents were two other tents. One was a royal blue, while the other one was gray with orange stripes.

The rest just set up by themselves around where others had set up their tents. Many went inside and started to unpack. Who knows how long they will be there.

*Tomorrow at the campsite*

Normal P.O.V

The blonde was woken when she heard her tent's zipper undone and redone. She sat up and yawn as she thought about why her companion would leave so early. The sun hasn't risen yet. Lucy changed out of her sleepwear into a simple blue sundress that went to her knees. She put shorts underneath and had her brown combat boots. She left her tent and followed the pinkette that left her tent.

Lucy had trouble catching up to Natsumi. She could barely see since the moon wasn't out. She barely avoided the poisonous snake was was hanging from a tree. When she finally caught sight of her friend, she saw that she wasn't alone. There was a tall, muscular man with red hair. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. His hair went every which way it felt like. He had sneakers on and a wrist guard on each wrist. Next to him was a short woman who had white hair that went to her ankles. She was wearing a blue dress that went to her mid calf in the back and her knees in the front. She had white heels and a silver bracelet on her left wrist.

There was a black haired man that had his arms crossed over his gray long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. He had black, baggy shorts and black combat boots. He wore a silver bandana to keep he spiky hair out of his face. Next to him was a medium sized man that had brown hair that feathered around his face. He had a green jacket over his white shirt. He had khaki on and dress shoes. Next to him was a tall woman with blue hair in a high ponytail that ended at her mid-back. She had a blue tank top on and a black mini skirt with blue leggings that ended at her knees. She had flats on and a silver necklace on.

"So, we're here to train a bunch of brats?" The black haired man asked with irritation.

"Yeah. You should be glad, though. You get to see your son again." Natsumi stated.

"My, My! Your children have grown up so much!"the blue haired woman exclaimed.

"Ugh, just shut up." the red head said as he sighed.

"Don't mind her. We'll get your son back." the white haired woman said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I get to see Lucy-San again." The brunette said with a smile as he pointed to the bush that said blonde was hiding in. They heard an eep and the rustling of the bushes. The blonde slowly emerged from the bushes and walked over to the group of people. All of them were smiling except the red head and Natsumi.

"Do I know you?" Lucy asked as she looked at the brunette. He chuckled before answering.

"Yeah. I knew you when you were younger. Does the name, Toprak, ring any bells?" he said as he gestured to himself. Lucy gasped as she ran over to the man and hugged him. She looked over to the blue haired woman and smiled at her before hugging her.

"Su! Toprak! It's been do long! How have you been?" she exclaimed when she let go of the woman.

"We've been good. How about you? Have you gotten all of your keys?" The blunette asked the blonde as she patted her head.

"Yeah! I have all the gold and all the silver!" she said with a huge grin on her face. Su smiled and replied.

"That'sgreat! We have gifts for you, but we'll give them to you later." she said as she took her hand of Lucy's head and put it back at her side.

"Hey...who are you three? And how do you know Toprak, Su, and Natsumi?" Lucy asked the red head, the white haired woman, and the black haired man. The said three looked at each other, before looking at Natsumi. They stared at each other before responding.

"We're friends. We met a few years ago." the white haired woman said with a smile. Lucy nodded. "we'll tell you our names at camp, now lets go!" She grabbed the red haired man and pulled him towards the campsite. The rest followed behind, with Lucy and Natsumi in the back.

"How much did you hear?" the pinkette asked as she looked to her left, where the stellar mage was.

"I heard from when the black haired guy asked about train us." the fire mage sighed as she looked at the people in front of them. _Thank god. If she heard anything before that, I'd be screwed._She thought to herself.

When the group was at the campsite, everyone was up with worried and angry expressions. Erza stepped forward and glared at the blonde and the pinkette. The two were cowering under her gaze as they hugged each other for dear life.

"You two! Where the hell were you? We thought you had been taken!" the angered scarlet haired mage said as she walked towards the two cowering mages. This caused them to cower even more. Erza then gave them a bone crushing hug. "we were worried..." she said as she released them. The two girls looked at each other, then bowed at the armor mage.

"Sorry we worried you." they said at the same time. Natsumi then continued, "I went to talk to my friends. Lucy woke up and followed me. Sorry for all of the trouble." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that that is taken care of..." she summoned five swords at the other people's throats. "...who are you guys!?"

Natsumi sighed as she looked at the angered scarlet mage. "if you had been listening, I said they were my friends. Now get your fucking swords away from them!" Erza flinched as she realized her mistake. The swords disappeared as Erza walked towards the closest one. The red haired man.

"I'm sorry for my disrespectful behavior. Please punch me." the man nodded and punched her in the jaw. Everyone gasped as the scarlet haired mage was thrown into a tree. The man gave them a 'what?' look as he shrugged. The black haired man and the blue haired woman started clutching their sides as they burst out laughing.

"Did you know..." the woman started.

"...That you just punched..." the man continued.

"...The great Erza 'Titania' Scarlet!" they finished in unison as they fell over in laughter. The red haired man had a horrified expression on his face as he rushed over to the fallen warrior along with the white haired woman. As they rushed past, Wendy sniffed the air.

_What is that very familiar smell. It smells like..._

"Grandeeney!" The blue haired girl exclaimed as she looked over at the white haired figure that ran past her. Said figure stopped in her tracks and looked at the teen. The blue haired teen ran up to the woman and hugged her as she sobbed into her shoulder. The woman embraced the girl with tears running down her face.

"It's good to see you, Wendy." She whispered to her. The girl just nodded as she continued to cry. Gajeel caught on and look at the black haired man laughing his eyes out. He walked over to him and sniffed. His eyes widened when he smelled the familiar sent.

"...Metalicana...?" he stared down at the figure on the ground. Said figure stopped and looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer in front of him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Gajeel-kun." the man said with a smile. Gajeel dropped onto the ground and hugged him. The man hugged back.

Everyone else was wondering who the other three were. The group sensed this. So did the blonde Celestial mage.

"Okay, so we know that those two are Metalicana and Grandeeney. These two people here are Toprak and Su." she said as she gestured to the brown haired man and the blue haired woman. Lucy then realized that she didn't know who the red haired man was.

She studied him more carefully, hoping she could figure out something. She noted that his hair looked like Natsu's and he had the same piercing Onyx eyes as him. It clicked.

"Um...You're Igneel aren't you?" she asked the man. He nodded in reply as he smiled at the blonde in front of him.

*End*

So? what do you think? Did you expect dragons to show up? Can you guess who Toprak and Su are? Sorry for not including Scarlet Shadow in this chapter. I will get them in the next chapter. I am planing on uploading my new fan fiction really soon. Oh, since school is about to start, I will be writing less, cause of stupid HW... That's all for now. Thanks for support.


	6. PLEASE READ Lets start talking

**READ PLEASE!** I'm sorry to all of you, but I am putting this story on hiatus. I am having a huge writers block and I don't want to write something crappy, so I am stopping my story now and will work on other stories. When I think of something for this story, I will write it, but until I hit the spark again, I can't continue. I have already had a little for chapter 5. so I will post what I have. It is very incomplete. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you can understand. Thanks for the support up until now, and check out my other stories when I post them (Which should be soon... maybe)

Disclaimer: I own is Scarlet Shadow, Natsumi, Toprak, Su, and the plot of this story. I do not own Fairy Tail.

*Training camp*

Normal P.O.V

"So, your his mate, huh? I must say, he made a fine choice." Igneel said as he walked over to the blonde and patted her head. Lucy blushed as she turned away from the man, muttering things like 'shut up' and 'die in a freaking hole'. Igneel just chuckled as he walked over to Toprak and Su. "I didn't know you all had met before. Please, do tell." he said in a kinda sarcastic tone and an evil grin. The two sweat dropped.

"Well...we, uh..." Toprak started.

"We met her when she was little. We would come over and talk to her mother and play with little Lucy." Su finished as she remembered the first time she met Lucy.

_*Flash back*_

_Su's P.O.V_

_I was walking down the marble hallways as my footsteps echoed through the large corridor. I stopped in front of a huge door with golden handles. As I was about to open the door, it swung open and a small little girl ran into me, her falling to the ground._

"_Ow... Oh, sorry!" She said in a sweet voice as she stood up. She dusted the dust off of her pink dress and held her hand out. "I'm Lucy. Are you Mama's friend?" She asked with sparkling eyes. I nodded and she took my hand, leading me into her mother's study._

_On the couch in the room, sat a blonde woman sipping tea. She was wearing a simple pink dress with golden trimmings along the hem, collar, and end of the quarter sleeves. She stood up and walked over to us and held her arms out, gesturing that she wanted to hug. I accepted and the two hugged a quick hug, before they looked at each other._

"_it's been awhile, hasn't it, Su?" she said as she walked over to the couch, dragging her friend with her. Lucy followed and sat in between the two women._

"_Yes it has been, Layla. Tell me, is this Little Lucy?"I said as I pointed to the little blonde that was munching on a cookie. She looked exactly like her mother. The same blonde hair and the same warm, brown eyes._

"_Yep! Isn't she the cutest?" Layla said as she picked her up and giggled. I smiled as I replied._

"_Yes, she is." I looked at her as I held out my hand. "I'm Su, nice to meet you Lucy." She smiled a warm smile as she shook my hand._

"_Nice to meet you, too! Ne Mama said there was another one. Where is he?" She asked as she looked into my blue eyes. As I was about to respond, the door slammed open, revealing a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a green jacket and brown pants. He ran up to us and hid behind the couch with a face of horror and fear._

"_He found us." he whispered to me. I gasped as I jumped up and grabbed his arm. I turned to Layla and her daughter. _

"_I'm sorry, but we must go. We will back soon!" I said as a bright blue light engulfed the two of us._

_*End Flash back*_

The blunette finished her story as everyone started at her, listening to her story. She blushed at the attention, but quickly regained her composure.

" Ne, Ka- Natsumi, when will we be able to fight the little ones?" asked as he looked at the pinkette who was glaring at him.

_Watch it mister..._ a voice said in his head.

_Shit! Sorry, I forgot!_ He responded quickly, his voice having a hint of nervousness.

Many of the people around them watched them as Natsumi glared at the man while he cowered in fear. It wasn't very noticeable, but it was there. _Damn._They all thought as they watched the two.

Grandeeney caught onto what was going on between the two, as did Igneel and Toprak. Su saw as well and was planning on how to get them to stop._ I can't have her hurting my mate. That would be horrible. She'll do it, too._ She thought to herself as she watched the two. Grandeeney finally spoke up. "How about we all get breakfast and get to training, shall we?" She asked everyone. This caused the two who were mentally fighting to stop and look at the white haired woman, as did everyone else.

Metalicana nodded his head quickly as did everyone else. Natsumi just huffed and walked to her tent. Lucy went over to Su and embraced her in a hug. A tear made it's way down her cheek.

"It's good to see you, too." Su whispered as she stroked the girls hair.

*Somewhere else*

Natsu's P.O.V

I held my head in pain as some images flowed into my head. _This time, a boy and a dragon, eh?_ I thought as I laid on my bed. I looked out the window across from me. I could see the dark forest ahead from the ruins. A little pass that, I could make out the coast and a little ways out, a small island. As I kept looking, I noticed glowing from the island. I stood up and went over to the window to see better. _Of course I can't. I'm too far away. _I thought as I went back to my bed and flopped onto it. The glowing had faded away.

I stared up at the ceiling as I thought about all of the images that had made their way into my head. Most of them are images of a huge group of people, all happy and smiling. Then there are some where it's just a group of four with a cat. The one I like the most is the one with just the blonde and someone else._ Everything is too damn blurry! I can remember her smile, her hair, her warmth, but I don't remember _her. I threw a feather pillow at the deep crimson wall, causing hundreds of feathers to scatter around the room.

_Damn it! What the hell is your name?!_


End file.
